Choosing Family
by naley1223
Summary: So I've recently become a member of the Fast Family (I believe that's what the fans are called). So after the fourth movie where Letty "died", I always wondered how or who's idea it was to break Dom out of the prison bus. So this is basically in Brian's P.O.V. Mentions of Letty and Dom


Choosing Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast And Furious. I'd be rich if I did and we would have already had some Letty/Dom sex scenes.

Summary: So I've recently become a member of the Fast Family (I believe that's what the fans are called). So after the fourth movie where Letty "died", I always wondered how or who's idea it was to break Dom out of the prison bus. So this is basically in Brian's P.O.V.

" _O'Connor, do you know the difference between a cop and criminal? One bad judgement call._

 _~Penning, Fast and Furious 4_

 _There's all kinds of family, Brian.  
And that's a choice you're gonna have to make._

 _~Sgt. Tanner, The Fast and The Furious_

Brian was sitting in his office at the FBI, he had given Mia a ride home after the trial then came back here but he didn't feel right. Looking at his desk and computer where it had Dom and Letty's faces on the screen. Captured on the pic of Dom and Deceased for Letty.

He and Letty had become friends, he had tried to get her not to do it but he thought since she would find a way to get another FBI agent, it might as be him, he could try do make up for what he did to _his_ …no not his Mia's family all those years ago. But then he got the call that she was murdered. " _my fault, my fault, my fault that Jesse is dead, that Letty is dead, Mia's family is broken, no more family"_ That's what had come in his head when he heard the news. Then they weren't even willing to give Dom the pardon, Letty found out a lot for them, not everything but everything they had on Braga to that point was because of Letty, then the way they repay her is wanting to lock the very person up who she was trying to set free.

Now here he was, and he was thinking about what Mia had asked him. What was his code? Was it this place, the FBI, the job or was it that girl he betrayed 5 years ago by trying to tie up her only family left. He hated this time more than anything, he had heard from Dom, then from Mia about how her father had died, then she lost her brother to jail within a week. This time the same thing had happened only it was her best friend…her sister that dies and then her brother ended up in jail again, all because he stayed to stop running. Brian understood, Dom didn't want to leave Mia again, yeah he hated prison but he probably didn't want his sister to be alone with no family in this state.

He was staring at his badge and his gun and he thought about what Tanner had said to him all those years ago about how he'd have to choose a family, and what he told Mia recently about him trying to figure out what his code is. Without thinking about it, he grabbed his badge and his gun and walked towards Penning's office which was empty. He laid his badge and his gun down and walked out of the FBI building, to drive to his code. His code was the same as Dom's: family, more importantly somewhere when he went first undercover as Brian Spliner, he became part of that family, they were his family. Like Letty wanted to bring Dom home, it was time for Brian to go home.

Four hours later he pulled up to Mia's house. He went up and knocked on the door calling for her name.

He stood still as Mia opened the door. She was wearing what must have been a shirt of Dom's, it was much too big for her and there were tear stains on her cheeks, crying for her brother and her sister who she couldn't be with anymore.

"Brian? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Brian asked her. He wanted to talk to her in the house if she'd let him, He knew that the other night they had been physical but he wasn't going to assume they were a couple or that she even wanted to be around him.

"Yeah, come in. Um Thanks for the ride earlier. Sorry it's dirty" Mia said looking around the house. "Really wasn't expecting company."

Brian shook his head "Don't worry about it. Look Mia, when Letty was running Braga she told me that her and Dom did jobs with people in the DR. do you have their numbers? I have a way to get Dom out of jail before he steps in it."

Mia looked at him with a confused look. "I do have numbers, but what do you mean to break my brother out of jail? You do remember you're a cop right?"

Brian licked his lips. "Not anymore. My code is this, I want to do the right thing and Dominic Toretto doesn't belong in prison and you don't deserve to lose all your family. Mia, I became a cop because I was wild and I…but the point is I picked my family a long time ago and I don't belong as a cop. I belong with you…if you'll have me.

"I know what you thought, but I wasn't pretending to love you but I don't blame you for thinking that. I've loved you for years, I meant it when I said that all that pulled me in was you and I don't think I ever really left, at least not emotionally. So let's get your borther out of jail….Let's get our brother out of jail and be a proper family."

Mia had just stared at him and went to a drawer that held all the phone numbers she had had for Dom over the last five years. She gave him the phone numbers.

"So what's our plan?"


End file.
